


A Day at the Movies

by BlueEyedMrsBaelish



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Cute, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Married Couple, OTP Feels, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2294282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedMrsBaelish/pseuds/BlueEyedMrsBaelish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa drags Petyr to one of her favorite chick flicks, much to his chagrin. But a parallel between one of the characters and his own life strikes a chord he didn't realize he even had. Based on a Tumblr prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day at the Movies

"Do we have to go?"  
"Petyr, pleeease? I've been DYING to see this movie!"

Petyr groans, rubbing his face with his hands before sliding them through his mess of curls. Sansa had been asking him for weeks to take him to see the re-release of her favorite Jane Austen movie, Sense and Sensibility. He'd avoided it up to this point, but knew he couldn't resist her. Sighing, he looks up at her, her big, blue eyes gazing back at him hopefully. He stands and grabs his keys wordlessly, causing an excited squeal to leave his wife's mouth.

"Thank you!!" She leans in and kisses him on the lips before skipping outside. "You'll love it, trust me!"

"Yeah, yeah, you're lucky I love you," Petyr muses as he follows her outside before getting into the car. While he drives she chatters excitedly in the seat next to him, and he can't help but smirk to himself. As much as he doesn't want to see this movie, her excitement is completely adorable, and by the time he parks he isn't dreading the movie as much as he was before.

By the time they finally get the tickets, popcorn, and their seats, Sansa is practically bouncing in her chair with excitement. Petyr leans over and kisses her cheek, adoration filling his heart for his young wife. He can't help but roll his eyes when a group of teenage girls enter the theater, hoping desperately that nobody will recognize him. As soon as they sit the movie begins, much to Petyr's relief.

"What a pity you've missed our delightful little songbird, Colonel!"  
"A great pity, indeed."

Petyr glances at Sansa, who is completely engulfed in the movie. The man- Colonel Brandon- was considerably older than Marianne. But the look in his eyes as he gazes at Marianne strikes Petyr right in the heart. He knew that look. It was the look he himself had on his face on the day he met Sansa. Those big blue eyes, red hair, pouty lips; he had fallen for her the moment he laid eyes on her, and he could tell that Brandon felt the same for Marianne. 

His interest deepens as the movie progresses, his hatred of Willoughby for destroying Marianne in the way that he did matching his admiration of the Colonel. But it's the scene on top of the hill that hits him hard.

A few years before, Sansa's Aunt Lysa had put out a hit on her niece when she found her kissing Petyr in secret. When he found out he not only killed the hitman, but Lysa herself. With Sansa's "testimony" he was acquitted of the crime, the fact that he had saved Sansa's life bringing them together. The memory floods back as Brandon bursts into the mansion carrying the sick and limp Marianne, his eyes filled with worry as he watches her be taken away from him... and in that moment, something he never thought would happen, happens.

Petyr begins to cry.

He doesn't realize it at first, until he feels his wife's fingers intertwining with his. Glancing over, he sees her gazing up at him, her eyes filled with love and care. She understands, he realizes. She knows. Wiping his cheeks, he smiles and squeezes her hand, kissing the back of it softly before turning back to the movie. 

As the credits roll and the theater empties, Petyr and Sansa head back towards the car, walking hand in hand. Before she can open the door, he stops, pushing her against the car and kissing her deeply, passionately, with everything inside of him pouring out into the kiss. She returns it with as much love, only breaking it to come up for air.

"Sansa?"  
"Yes, Petyr?"  
"I love you. I love you so much. I just... I can't imagine living without you, my Marianne."

Sansa smiles, her eyes filling up with tears. "And I love you, my Brandon. Always."


End file.
